<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stuffed Puppy by Im_in_danger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828461">The Stuffed Puppy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger'>Im_in_danger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bobby and Luke go to the store, Bobby | Trevor Wilson Defense Squad, Bobby | Trevor Wilson-centric, Boys Kissing, Everyone Loves Reggie Peters, Fluff, M/M, Mentioned Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms) - Freeform, Mentioned Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Bobby | Trevor Wilson, first 'i love you'</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:46:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828461</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_in_danger/pseuds/Im_in_danger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"The toy- No, Luke, you are 16. What could you possibly want?" Bobby asked, turning around to face his boyfriend. </p><p>Luke glanced at the other people in the aisle with them and came closer looking at him with his big brown eyes and mouthed 'Please, baby?" </p><p>Bobby tried to resist, but Luke stuck his bottom lip out. "God damn it, Luke. Fine, lead the way." Luke pumped his fist in the air and grabbed the cart from Bobby. </p><p>OR </p><p>Bobby is completely whipped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby | Trevor Wilson &amp; Alex Mercer &amp; Luke Patterson &amp; Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Luke Patterson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stuffed Puppy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was barely edited so I apologize in advance.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bobby was the only one in the band with a job, so that made him the designated snack buyer. On the day of rehearsals, He checks the leftover snacks to see what he needs to pick up. So he grabbed his keys, shouted a quick goodbye to his Grandma and made his way to the studio.</p><p>He paused when he noticed the lights turned on, he was sure that he turned it off when he left a few days ago. That meant that one of the boys had stayed there and didn't tell him. Bobby walked into the studio and paused when he saw Luke's backpack, shoes, and the sleeveless jacket were on the floor.</p><p>"Luke?" He asked looking around the room.</p><p>he heard a hum coming from the loft, it was definitely his boyfriend. He chuckled and decided to let him sleep in a little while he looked through the snacks before he woke Luke up to ask if he wanted to join him. He made a mental note to buy more chips and water, some more coke for Reggie. They didn't need much.</p><p>"Sorry about the mess. I-I didn't think you'd be up this early," Luke admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.</p><p>"No worries, man. The studio will always be open to you guys," Bobby promised.</p><p>Luke gave him a soft smile that had Bobby weak at the knees. He watched Luke shove his jacket into his backpack and tossed it on the couch. "Can we both go to the store?" Luke asked looking up at him with his big brown puppy dog eyes.</p><p>Bobby nodded and Luke jumped up to grab his shoes. Bobby quickly moved everything back into place as Luke hurried to the small bathroom.</p><p>Bobby wasn't surprised to know Luke hadn't told him he was in the studio. Luke hated talking about him and his parents, especially since Reggie and Alex had it so bad at home. He didn't want to make them upset when Luke talked about the things his mom says to him.</p><p>The fact that Luke stopped opening up to them rubbed Bobby the wrong way. He shouldn't have to beg Luke to open up to him. Luke should be willing to share that information with him. He hoped someday he would be able to break down Luke's walls so he could always be there for him. </p><p>He turned to see Luke ready to go not so patiently by the door. "Bobster, come on." </p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes and grabbed the hoodie that Alex left behind a few days ago. When Luke whined Bobby looked over and rolled his eyes. "You are not coming unless you are wearing some form of sleeves," Bobby snapped motioning for Luke to put it on. </p><p>"But this will be huge on me," Luke complained as he took it from Bobby's hand. "I am not wearing this." </p><p>"Then I'm not going to buy you anything at the store. I'll only buy the stuff for today," Bobby said with a small smile. </p><p>Luke huffed and slipped it over his head. Luke was right, it was big on him. Bobby watched him pull up the sleeves a little so his hands weren't being swallowed. "Happy?" Luke asked, glaring up at him.</p><p>"Of course I am," Bobby's smile grew, "I may start buying you Alex sized hoodies because you look adorable."</p><p>"I will kill you," Luke threatened, pointing at him. </p><p>"Who would spoil you, babe?" Bobby wondered. </p><p>Luke paused before shrugging, "Alex, when he gets a job," Luke said, opening the studio door. </p><p>"If either of you two gets a job, the only one you guys would spoil would be Reg," Bobby said as they made their way to the car. </p><p>"I'd spoil you too," Luke said with a big smile.</p><p>Bobby rolled his eyes, "No, you wouldn't." </p><p>"No, I wouldn't," Luke admitted as they got into the car. </p><p>Everyone loved each other, but Reggie was different. Reggie was the unspoken favorite of the band. They would do anything for him. Bobby figured that it was because of how innocent he was.</p><p>Luke and Bobby have canceled date nights for Reggie. Usually, it was Bobby canceling because he comes to Bobby the most. They have let him crash multiple date nights. Even on the nights, they planned to spend alone Bobby or Luke's room if Reggie shows up they just let him curl up between them and go to sleep. </p><p>Bobby jumped when the radio had turned on and Luke laughed. "Lost in thought, huh?" Luke turned to look at him with a dopey grin, "thinking about me?" Luke teased as they came to a red light. </p><p>Bobby glanced at Luke and couldn't help but smile. Luke was already giving him one of Bobby's favorite smiles. Luke's wild hair was poking out from beneath his orange beanie. He could feel his boyfriend's hand squeeze his. The urge to say those three words were strong but did he say them? No, of course not.</p><p>"Me thinking about you? Never." Bobby said, pressing a quick kiss to Luke's lips. Bobby cringed at how dorky that was but Luke was happy.</p><p>Luke chuckled and they both quieted down again listening to the radio as Bobby drove. </p><p> - </p><p>"Luke, I said one pack of Oreos," Bobby snapped, taking the other pack out of the cart and back onto the shelf. </p><p>"Bobby, they are going to eat my cookies," Luke whined, jabbing him in the side. </p><p>"Not if you take it up to my room when we get home," Bobby said, pushing Luke away from the cookies. </p><p>"Fine, I want to go to the toy aisle." </p><p>"The toy- No, Luke, you are 16. What could you possibly want?" Bobby asked, turning around to face his boyfriend. </p><p>Luke glanced at the other people in the aisle with them and came closer looking at him with his big brown eyes and mouthed 'Please, baby?" </p><p>Bobby tried to resist, but Luke stuck his bottom lip out. "God damn it, Luke.Lead the way." Luke pumped his fist in the air and grabbed the cart from Bobby.</p><p>“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Luke cheered as he rushed to the back of the store. </p><p>Bobby managed to keep up with Luke until they were a few isles away and Luke took off leaving the cart behind. Bobby sighed and decided to take his time walking over. </p><p>When he found Luke he was looking at the stuffed animals and Bobby couldn't help but smile. "You want one?" Bobby asked. </p><p>"Can you buy one for each of us?" Luke asked looking back at the stuffed animals. Bobby chuckled and walked over and crouched beside Luke. </p><p>"Sure thing, man," Bobby said looking around before pressing a kiss to his temple and standing back up. </p><p>"The horse for Reggie," Luke said, passing over a small stuffed horse. Bobby grabbed the brown stuffed horse from him and smiled. “I think we both know this is not leaving his side for at least a month,” Luke chuckled as he turned back to the stuffed animals in front of him. </p><p>"This unicorn is for Alex," he said, tossing the pink unicorn over his shoulder at Bobby who nearly dropped it. It was a little smaller than Reggie's horse and it was a similar color to Alex's pink hoodie. </p><p>Luke stood up and showed him a light brown puppy. It reminded him so much of Luke. "For you. This dog totally looks like me, so when you miss me… you can look at him." </p><p>"I love you-" Bobby whispered before freezing up. "Oh my god, why did I say that?" </p><p>Luke looked just as shocked, his mouth opened. Bobby stayed silent and covered his face with his hands. He hears Luke chuckle and feels arms wrapping around him and holding him.  "I love you, dork."</p><p>Bobby struggled to get his arms free but once he did he hugged Luke back and lifted him off the ground. The two of them stood there and hugged whispering 'I love you's until they heard children running up. They separated, but couldn't keep the smiles off their face. </p><p>"We are not telling Alex," Bobby said. </p><p>"Yes we are, he would love this!" </p><p>They heard a father and daughter further up the aisle so they figured it was time to head back. "Got what you need?" He asked. Luke nodded tossing the dog in along with a cat, most likely for him. "Actually, grab that black horse for Reg. He deserves 2." </p><p>Luke nodded, grabbing the other horse, "Reggie is spoiled," Luke said with a soft chuckle. </p><p>"That he is," Bobby agreed, starting to leave the aisle and toward check out.</p><p>They lapsed into a comfortable silence as they went through check out and out to the car. Once they were safely in the car Luke yanked him into a passionate kiss. </p><p>- </p><p>If they were late to band practice later that day it was nobody's business.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this! Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated. Find me on Tumblr @im-not-fine</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>